World Trade Center
by Chaseheck12
Summary: Most of you remember that day of evil. Where thousands witnessed the most tragic terrorist attack ever. Zack Martin and his father were on American Flight 11, which struck the North Tower. Full summary inside.


World Trade Center

Prologue

Summary: Zack Martin boarded American Flight 11 on September 11, 2001 with his father, Kurt Martin. Hijackers took over the plane and crashed it into the North Tower. A few minutes later, a plane flew into its twin, the South Tower. Both collapsed, the South Tower first, and then the North Tower followed. Skip to nine years, where Cody Martin lives his without a brother. He has been investigating the crash of the Twin Towers, and their collapse. But he soon figures something out that nobody would ever believe.

…

"Daddy, why can't Cody come too?" Zack Martin asked his father as they were about to board American Flight 11.

"I just thought you could come to LA with me alone to spend some time together."

"But-"

"Zack, be quiet." Zack sighed, but did as he was told. They gave the girl at the counter their boarding passes and allowed them to board. As they walked down the weird, freaky tunnel, as Zack liked to call it, there was something about this plane that gave Zack the chills. He put that thought in the back of his head, though, and stepped into the plane with his father. They found their seats as Kurt said, "I'm telling you, Zack, you're gonna _love _Los Angeles. It's got our favorite things. Hotels, beaches, and babes working at hotels and beaches."

Zack grinned. "I love it already." (Author's Note: Five hijackers were aboard American Flight 11, which probably all of you already know. There were two in the front, two across from Zack and Kurt, and one behind Zack. They all thought that God wanted them to do this evil. As the prologue goes on, I'll be describing real things that happened.) Zack glanced across him and saw two people who were putting their backpacks down on the floor by their feet. The one on the left- from Zack's view- whispered something to the other. Zack didn't understand what they said. They spoke a different language. He looked behind him and saw a man who's eyes stared at Zack like fire. Zack managed a small, "Hi," before turning back around and sitting back in his seat. He started breathing heavily

Kurt noticed this and turned to him. "What's wrong, son?"

Zack shook his head. "Can I get window seat?"

Kurt raised an eyebrow but said, "Yeah, yeah, sure." They switched seats. Kurt accidentally dropped his cell phone and reached down to grab it. The man beside Kurt looked at him. "I'm always so clumsy. You know how it is," said Kurt to the man. The man nodded slowly. Kurt grabbed the phone and put it in his pocket. (Author's Note: To Kurt's right is Mohammed Atta, who flew the plane with little experience. Beside Atta is Abdulaziz al-Omari. Behind Kurt is Satam al-Suqami. The real person that sat in Kurt's seat was Daniel Lewin, who apparently was stabbed by Suqami while trying to foil their plans. In the front is Waleed al-Shehri and Wail al-Shehri. Okay, enough of my know-it-all- talk.) As soon as the last of the people were seated, the flight attendant grabbed the microphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to American Airlines, I am one of your attendants, Betty, and this is Madeline…" The flight attendants then demonstrated how to buckle your seat belt. Zack tuned out and looked out the window. They hadn't taken off yet, but it was almost 7:45, according to his dad. When the flight attendants were done talking, they sat down and the plane started moving. Zack glanced over his dad and at the man who nodded to Kurt earlier. He was looking forward at a man in the front. The plane was gaining big speed by now, and soon the plane leaped into the air and was off.

Zack grabbed his DS out of his backpack and popped in Lego Batman.

…

Ten Minutes Later

Zack used his whip and flew across the gap. He pulled a lever, built a bridge, and the shovel dude went across. Just as he was about to use the shovel dude to dig something up, he heard something. A scream. Zack glanced up and paused the game. "Dad, did you hear that?"

Kurt looked up from his laptop and said, "Hear what?"

Zack listened a little longer and shook his head. Maybe somebody was just watching a movie. "Nothing." He continued his game. But then the two men across from Kurt got up, as did the man behind Kurt.

…

Waleed al-Shehri looked behind him at Mohammed Atta. They glanced at each other for a few seconds before Atta gave him a nod and the two brothers went behind the curtain. They took out their knives and stabbed two of the flight attendants to death. One of them screamed, but Waleed covered up her mouth. (Author's Note: These two attendants were not Betty and Madeline.) The two men across from Kurt got up and disappeared behind the curtains also, and the man behind him followed. But Kurt got up also and followed the three behind the curtain. Suqami noticed this, and before he went into the cockpit to kill the pilots, and grabbed his knife and stabbed Kurt in the throat. Suqami put his knife away, went into the cockpit, and locked the door.

…

Zack was wondering where his father went to. Maybe those peanuts went through him fast. Zack grinned. But then the plane started to tilt sideways and soon the plane was turning around and going the other way. Now the plane was heading straight for New York City.

…

The five hijackers heard a knocking on the door for the fifth time and decided it was time to talk to the passengers. They pushed one of the buttons, but they pressed the wrong button and now they were about to talk to Boston ARTCC. "We have some planes, just stay quiet and you'll be okay. We are returning to the airport." A minute later, Atta announced, "Nobody move. Everything will be okay. If you try to make any moves, you'll endanger yourself and the plane. Just stay quiet." Atta thought he was talking to the passengers, but the message was being reported to air traffic controls. Nine minutes later, Atta announced, "Nobody move please, we are going back to the airport, don't try to make any stupid moves."

…

Zack now realized that something was wrong. The flight attendants were desperately trying to call people, he noticed that. He also noticed that the whole cabin was very calm. The passengers didn't realize that in thirteen minutes, they would all be dead. Including Zack. He kept looking out the window, and that's when the plane started to take a nosedive down in the air. Zack held on to his seat, and by now the people were screaming. Zack closed his eyes. He kept his eyes closed for twelve minutes, and as soon as he opened them, he looked out the window. They were far too low. He heard screaming from the cockpit. "No. No, no, no! Here it comes! Aaaahhhh!" The plane shook, and Zack looked out to see the plane crashing into a building, and he followed. The last thing he heard was screaming. And an explosion.


End file.
